heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Luke Collins
Luke Collins ''' portrayed by Zachary Levi, is a main protagonist on the NBC science fiction drama series Heroes Reborn. Character Overview He was a vigilante that hunted EVOs in a attempt to avenge the death of his son. However, he has now changed his ways. Luke is a EVO with Heliokinesis, he didn't know this until recently which lead to the separation between him and his wife. Heroes Reborn "Brave New World (Reborn)" June 13th Odessa Texas, unity summit, Luke and his wife Joanne are at the summit with their son Dennis, then the explosion happen, it killed her son. One year later, he is in Chicago Illinois, he has infiltrated a meeting of evos, he tells them the story of how he lost his son and how he blames the evos for it, another evo comes busting in through the door with Joanne right behind him, both Luke and Joanne pull out their guns and kill all the evos in the room and then sets the building on fire. Luke is at the ice cream shop with Joanne waiting to see if Tommy shows up. Luke is sitting at the table and then Tommy sits down, shortly after, Joanne comes back and shows Tommy her gun and they go out back but before they could kill him, he teleports both of them somewhere else. In "Odessa" Luke is still trapped in the windowless room along with Joanne, she fires a shot at the wall and the bullet bounces off, it had zero effect on the wall. Luke forces her to stop before she kills them both. Luke is pissed at her because they wouldn't even be there if she had listened to him and went after El Vengador instead. Luke begins to wonder why there isn't a light switch, then he realizes that its because if the lights go out then he might see something he shouldn't, so he shoot out the lights and finds a window, he breaks the window and he and Joanne get out. Joanne begins shooting at a room of people and Luke joins her because he had no other choice then they take Noah Bennet's car. In "Under the Mask" He is in driving through Texas with Joanne in Noah Bennet's car. Luke presses a button to turn off the radio and it somehow turns off the car, so they begin to walk. They are at a dinner and he begins wondering why they're still hunting EVO's. Luke says that he wants to go west to LA to see the ocean because him and his son loved it then his knife began to heat up really quickly. Luke and Joanne go to a hotel and he runs to the side of the building a begins to glow, Luke appears to be a EVO with a ability similar to Radiation emission. In "The Needs of the Many" he watches as Joanne knocks on a mans door and shoots him in the head, he is apparently another EVO. Luke tells Joanne that the man had a family and a life, he feels bad for what they had just done. They hear a noise but its only a dog, so then they leave. Luke is in his hotel room panicking over his newly discovered abilities, he tells Joanne that they should stop hunting EVO's, he wants to be normal Joanne disagrees and goes hunting anyways. Luke puts his hand in the sunlight and it begins to glow, it also becomes very hot, hot enough to boil a glass of water, Luke gets pissed and throws to glass against the wall then we opens the curtains a see that the sky has changed. They are in the car talking about their first EVO kill together. Luke sets the sheet of paper with the EVO names on fire, then Joanne realizes he's a EVO and points her gun at him but she can't bring herself to kill him, so she walks off. In "The Lion's Den", Luke goes to his old house in Rochester New York to find that a large pile of mail has cluttered the front door, suggesting that neither he nor Joanne have been there in weeks. He searches the house for Joanne but she isn't there. Luke goes into his sons room and remembers all of the times he had with his son and begins to cry. Luke is watching old videos of him with his son then he calls a woman named Marcy and tells her that he needs to see Don. Don shows up at Luke's door, he wants to sell his half of "the practice" to Don, he wants money so that he can atone. He is back in his sons room looking at a picture of him, then he sets it on fire, grabs his sons boat and leaves the house as its burning down. In "Game Over", Luke is calling Joanne from shipyard, he's essentially telling her goodbye and he throws his phone in the ocean, he is approached by a ship salesmen and Luke tells him that he wants to buy a ship just like the one his son made. Luke comes around the corner and catches Malina using her powers, he then tries to use the machine and shocks himself, he then walks away. He is on the boat with a bag full of brick tied to him, then he jumps into the water to kill himself. Malina sees him and she uses her ability to save him. Malina wants to know why he would try to end his own life, he replies that he was looking for a sign. Malina tells him that she's looking for something too, she shows him a picture of Tommy Clark, he recognizes him and tells Malina that he last saw Tommy in Illinois. In "June 13th - Part One", Luke and Joanne are in a hotel room with their son Dennis, he's a EVO, he is burned whenever he goes into the sun. He and Joanne want to go to the Summit in hopes that one of the EVOs can cure Dennis. All of them arrive at the Odessa Unity Summit, Luke has to reassure Joanne that this is a good idea. Luke loses sight of Dennis then the sky gets dark and the building explodes, he is now searching for Dennis but he finds the Ice Man trapped, so he helps him out and he hasn't seen Dennis either, Luke still has no idea where Dennis is. In "June 13th - Part Two", Luke and Joanne put Dennis' picture on a board at the summit for the people that are still missing, there's a side for EVO's and a side for humans. Luke puts his picture on the human side, so that no one would know his is evolved. He and Joanne are waiting to see if Dennis shows up, he does, a worker brings in his body, Dennis is dead, they both begin to cry. He and Joanne are in their hotel room when the Ice Man knocks on their door, he wants to thank Luke for saving him, Joanne gets mad because she saved him instead of looking for her son. Joanne calls the guy "one of them" and a "freak", Luke says that he had to help, Joanne attacks the guy but he pushes her off really hard. Luke attacks him but the guy grabs him by his throat and begins to freeze him but Joanne stabs him with scissors, repeatedly, she kills him and then smiles. In "Sundae, Bloody Sundae", Luke and Malina are headed to Carbondale Illinois, in search for Tommy Clark. He and Malina have stopped at a diner to eat, they begin talking about their journey. Malina asks him what is the purpose he lost but he doesn't answer. He then shows Malina his ability and she smiles. They are back on the road, Malina tells him about the times she had with her grandmother, then he tell her about his son Dennis. He and Malina arrive at Moe's Ice Cream Shop, they hear a gunshot, he tells Malina to stay in the car. He walks in just as Joanne is about to kill Emily, his hands start to glow then he tells Joanne to stop and sets the table on fire as a warning. He tells Joanne that killing EVOs didn't make him feel better, he only did it for her. Joanne attempts to shoot Emily and Luke tries to stop her, the next thing they know, Luke's heat hits the ice cream and it explodes. Joanne runs out the shop and through an ally Luke chasing behind her but he loses her. In "11:53 to Odessa", Luke approaches Noah Bennet and Malina, he tells them that he's a EVO and that Malina saved his life. He feels like he owes her but Noah denies his offer and they walk away. He is following Noah and Malina while they go to find Tommy Clark. Noah and Malina stop at a gas station, they notice Luke sitting in his car he and Noah begin arguing. He tells Noah everything that's happened between him losing his son, hunting EVOs, trying to kill Tommy but Noah just walks away. He follows Noah and Malina as they seearch for Tommy, this leads to a brief confrontation between him and Noah, where he reveals his past sins including trying to kill Tommy. Noah leaves but Luke continues to follow them until they hit traffic because of a very large storm. Malina is able to stop it but by that time Noah has disappeared. The people begin to blame her for what just happen, they walk towards her as if they're going to attack but Luke saves her and they leave. In "Send in the Clones", Luke and Malina pull into a store to buy supplies. Malina is looking at Noah Bennet's broken glasses, he offers to go back and look for Noah but Malina wants to continue their mission. Malina believes that Erica Kravid took both Noah and Tommy. He and Malina plan on going to Midian, Colorado to get Tommmy and then going to Odessa to finish the mission. Prime cuts Luke and Malina off at a intersection, Prime, Phoebe and Quentin get out the car and come their way, he and Malina are forced to hide in the corn field. Luke knocks out Phoebe who had captured Malina, he then fries a clone. Quentin recognizes him as the Odessa guy who shot him, he threatens to kill Quentin if he doesn't put the gun down, Quentin decides its not worth the risk and he drops the gun, then Malina put the Power Negation Device in Phoebe's nose. He has Quentin and Phoebe locked up in a barn, he confronts her on killing everyone at the Odessa Unity Summit, including his son, then forces them to tell where Tommy is, Luke wants to kill Phoebe for what she did but Malina convinces him not to, so they take Phoebe and Quentin with them to Odessa, Texas. In "Company Woman", On the radio its stated that the local residents are being evacuated to Union Wells High School, Quentin mentions that this is Claire Bennet's old school. Luke noticed that people are being stopped by the army, he soon realizes that they are looking for Malia. He knows that he can't get passed them, so he comes up with a idea to bring Tommy to them. He, Malina, Quentin, and Phoebe arrive at Primatech Paper, he makes Quentin and Phoebe get out the car and he leads them into the woods. In the woods, Phoebe begins to taunt Luke, she doesn't think he'll kill them then she takes off, just when he is about to shoot her, Quentin knocks him to the ground, he loses his gun but continues to go after Phoebe but he loses her. Quentin comes running up with his gun pointed at Luke but instead of shooting him, he gives the gun back, Luke reminds him that if he helps there's no going back. Luke, Quentin and Malina arrive at Claire's old school, they enter the gym and he tells them his plan is for Malina to put on a show for the news crew in order to get their attention and to get Tommy there. Shortly after executing his plan, Joanne enters the gym, he sees her and tells them its time to leave but Joanne has already seen them. Joanne sees Malina and shoots at her but Quentin saves her then the sun comes out and he no longer needs his gun. He warns Joanne to stop but she shoots Malia twice and Luke fries her instantly. Quentin goes to check on Malina but she isn't shot, it turns out Farah stood in front of her while she was invisible which gave the appearance of Malia being shot. Luke tells Carlos Gutierrez to take her to the hospital. In "Project Reborn", Luke, Malina and Quentin reach Gateway and find it abandoned. Luke realizes that everyone has been transported to the future and they see the first wave of the H.E.L.E. approaching. Though Malina goes to stop it, Luke reminds her that the prophecy shows that she and her brother face the second wave. Luke tells Malina he can never make up for what he's done, but he believes there was a reason Malina saved his life. As Quentin keeps Malina inside, Luke absorbs energy from the solar flare and flies himself into it, screaming in intense pain. Once inside the flare, Luke detonates himself, dissipating the flare harmlessly at the cost of his own life. Powers *Heliokinesis:' Luke is able to radiate heat, light, and small electromagnetic sparks. Discovering his ability late in life, Luke doesn't have much control over his ability, and often manifests at inopportune times. When attempting to avoid using this ability, he wears layers of clothing to limit his exposure to the sun, and also shuts himself indoors with the curtains drawn, suggesting that Luke's ability may require the absorption of sunlight in order to be used, or may simply manifest more prominently when he is exposed to sunlight. The latter may be the case, as Joanne notes that his head "feels like the surface of the sun" even when he is shut in a darkened room. He eventually gains control over the ability, but tells Malina that it requires the sun to be out. **'Flight:' Drawing upon the energy from the first solar flare of the H.E.L.E., Luke displays the ability to fly though it causes him extreme pain. He was also able to harmlessly dissipate the flare by flying himself inside it and detonating the energy he collected from the flare, killing himself in the process. Memorable Quotes *"Malina, she changed everything, she showed me my destiny. I genuinely want to help you." ''(11:53 to Odessa) Trivia *Luke had no idea he was a EVO until Under the Mask *He tries to commit suicide but is saved by Malina Gallery 1x01_Luke_thinking.jpg 1x01_fire.jpg Heroes_052.jpg 1x02_Luke_shooting.jpg 1x03_Luke_lighten_up.jpg 1x03_Luke's_hands.jpg 1x04_gun_at_Lukes_head.jpg 1x04_Luke_and_Boralis.jpg 1x04_Luke_in_all_black.jpg 1x05_Luke_crying.jpg 1x05_Luke_taking_off_ring.jpg 1x06_Luke_drowning.jpg 1x06_Luke_saved.jpg 1x07_Luke_lookinf_for_Dennis.jpg 1x08_Luke_freezing.jpg 1x09_Luke_fire.jpg Video Gallery Category:Heroes Reborn Characters Category:Evolved Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Reborn Main Characters Category:Deceased Characters